Las vacaciones de los Cullen
by Pherii Crazy' Times
Summary: Vacaciones navideñas,¡que bonita epoca!,más si la tienes que compartir con Charlie,entre chistes,¿actividades?,y la llegada de tres nuevos personajes,¿estas vacaciones acabaran bien?
1. El plan

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, solo esta historia, que tampoco es mía, es de mi loca mentecita…

Hola!!!

Aquí poniendo esta historia que se me ocurrió hace días, y me encantaría compartir con ustedes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

EL PLAN

**Edward POV**

15 de Diciembre. El pensamiento de todos los chicos en el instituto era ¡NAVIDAD!, -_ojala mis padres me den un bla, bla, bla-_pensaba la mente de la mayoría de los estudiantes, mientrasami y a mis hermanos no nos emocionaba mucho, claro que había regalos de parte de Carlisle y Esme, y claro entre nosotros, pero gracias a Emmett, que aun creía que Santa Claus venia y le dejaba regalos, no podíamos dejar de poner arbolito navideño y esos adornos que ponen en la actualidad, tampoco podíamos reír o se ponía a hacer rabietas como niño de cinco años, como cuando nos descubrió riéndonos mientras se hacia el dormido para que le dejaran sus regalos, o cuando descubrió que nos estábamos riendo de la carta que escribió, la que "no podíamos ver por que era mágica"

Lo que me emocionaba era que nuestros padres iban a salir de viaje y toda la casa seria de nosotros, entonces podría estar con Bella toooooooodas las vacaciones. Eso si Charlie la dejaba, pero yo iba a ser muy encantador al pedir el permiso, por supuesto.

**Bella POV**

Cuando Edward me dijo que Carlisle y Esme se iban de viaje y yo podría quedarme en su casa, me entraron unas enormes ansias por decírselo a Charlie, que me iría a quedar con mi novio y la navidad y año nuevo la iba a pasar con el……..ohhhhh no ¡NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! No la podría pasar con Edward sin pelear con Charlie, o mínimo sin un enorme drama de su parte, -"_la navidad se pasa en familia"_- me diría. A eso explique mi nerviosismo mientras Edward conducía hacia mi casa, que, por suerte, (raro en mi) estaba vacía, por lo tanto podría preparar la cena a Charlie y ponerle de buen humor como para convencerlo de darme permiso.

Supuse que Edward tendría un plan, ya que no lo notaba nada nervioso, y eso era más o menos bueno. Después de hacer la cena y ver que mi padre no llegaba, decidí ir a levantar cada cosa que encontraba fuera de lugar, bajo la mirada de Edward. En eso estaba, cuando oí llegar el auto de Charlie.

**Edward POV**

Estaba observando a Bella mientras pensaba el plan que había hecho en mi mente para ayudar a Bella con el tema de Charlie, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, por que después de todo, si lo invitaba a estar en casa con nosotros, sabría que no causaríamos problemas, y eran pocas las probabilidades de que quisiera pasar su fin de año junto a cinco adolescentes casi totalmente ajenos a su familia. Por lo tanto estaba seguro que diciéndole que nos acompañara, diría que solo fuera Bella. _QUE LISTO ERES EDWARD!!!!_

En cuanto el auto doblo en la esquina, me prepare para el asalto, puse mi mejor cara de convencimiento y… se vio arruinada en cuanto vi la cara de Bella, fue un milagro no doblarme de risa. Aun con la cara de Bella me tranquilice y espere por Charlie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno, ese es el primer capítulo, espero sus reviews!!!


	2. ¡Gracias Charlie!¿Quee?

Hola!!

Bueno, me han llegado alertas de favoritos, una amiga mía dijo que quizá para reviews pusiera un segundo capítulo, así que aquí se los dejo!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

GRACIAS CHARL…… ¿QUEEEEEEE?

**Charlie POV**

Cuando me estacione a lado del auto de Bella, me alegre que ya hubiera llegado, -_ojala haya preparado la cena- _pensé, realmente tenia hambre, lo único que hice todo el día fue jugar a las cartas con Mark, nada interesante.

Cuando entre oí la voz de Edward, seguro habría una deliciosa cena, Bella me conocía un montón, y sabia que no me agradaba su novio, por eso preparo riquisima la cena. La mayoría de las veces me sentía orgulloso de tener una hija así de maravillosa, que se preocupaba tanto por mi, intentaba corresponderle ayudándola con Edward, realmente estaba tratando que me cayera mejor, pero simplemente no lo toleraba y me ponía de mal humor.

-Tranquila, Bella-le dijo ese a MI hija, bueno, esta bien Charlie, no te alteres. Ayúdala, ayudala,ayudala.

-Hola chicos- les salude.

-Hola papa-dijo Bella, bastante nerviosa se podría decir.

-¿Qué sucede?- aunque ya imaginaba esto, sabia que algún día pasaría, no pude evitar preguntarme ¿como se llamaría mi nieto?

Edward soltó una risita, tanto Bella como yo lo volteamos a ver, ella interrogándole y yo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eeee… ¿quieres cenar?-me pregunto Bella

-Solo dime como se va a llamar mi nieto!!!!!!!!-

-¿Nieto?- ahora se veía confundida- Jajajajaja – Bella se reía de mi!! Y Edward! Mi propia hija y su novio!!!!!!!!! Quizá por lo mucho que tarde en darme cuenta, a no ser porque…..

- ¿No voy a ser abuelo?-les pregunte.

-Jejejeje, claro que no!-me contesto Edward.

Genial, eso sí que alegraba mi día!!!Al menos se que mi hija es muy lista y no se deja con ese….digo Edward.

-Solo te queremos pedir permiso par… -dijo Bella entre risas.

-Puedes acompañarnos si quieres- interrumpió Edward

Cada vez me confundían más.

**Bella POV**

Cuando mi papa menciono eso del nieto no pude resistir a reírme, que dramático podía llegar a ser mi papá, era solo un permiso, pero no pensé que su dramatismo me ayudara, y me perjudicara.

-Solo te queremos pedir permiso par… -le dije mientras reíamos.

-Puedes acompañarnos si quieres-me interrumpió Edward

-¿A dónde?-pregunto mi papá.

-Carlisle y Esme van a salir de vacaciones y dijeron que podía pasar la Navidad con sus hijos-dije seria, quería que viera que era real lo que le pedía- así que te pido permiso para pasar con los Cullen esta Navidad-termine.

-Y como ya dije puedes acompañarnos, es nuestra garantía para demostrarte que no causaremos daño alguno-agrego Edward.

-Genial-dijo Charlie, yo estaba en shock- ¡claro que puedes ir!

-¿Estás diciendo que no hay problemas ni condiciones?-dije aun sorprendida

-Claro que no hay, ¡yo te voy a estar cuidando!-dijo feliz

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo- ¡eso era una simple opción no estás obligado a ir con nosotros!-prosiguió Edward, yo no podía hablar de la sorpresa, todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bien, ahora si, sin comentarios creo que ya no aktualizoo!! (No es amenaza)

CUIDENSE!!!BESOS!!!

FER CULLEN


	3. La noticia a los Cullen

Disclaimer: Yo sería feliz si Crepúsculo fuera mío, pero ya que no es así, solo puedo escribir con los personajes de Stephenie!!

¡¡Hola!!

Estoy muy feliz de que ya llegaron alertas, favoritos, y más importante…¡¡reviews!!,Ahora vengo a poner esta capi, espero les guste!!En este capítulo entra el primer personaje nuevo, así que, ¡acá el capi!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

LA NOTICIA A LOS CULLEN

Edward POV

-Pero dijiste que no había problema!!!!!!- dijo Charlie_-Ahora que tiene el chico, parece a punto de explotar!-_ él seguía pensando.

Claro!, como a él no se le volvió en contra el plan de pasar unas buenas vacaciones con su novia!!!!!!!! Pero por qué no esperaste a saber su respuesta para recurrir a esos extremos ¡pero no, te tenias que apresurar todo! Que listo eres Edward, pero ahora no puedes hacer nada por tu desesperación ahhrggg! Ni modo de decir que se cancela el plan, que pensaría de mí!!

Lo que más me aterrorizaba era decírselo a mis hermanos.

-Ok -dije- Vengo por ustedes pasado mañana, adiós- y así, me dirigí hacia mi coche.

Me sorprendí de la mínima intención que tenía mi subconsciente de llegar a casa, pues al mirar al indicador de velocidad iba 70, esto definitivamente iba a ser muy difícil.

A unos kilómetros de casa empecé a oír los pensamientos de Alice, sonaba suplicante –_si Bella no quiere ir de compras se va a poder proteger en su papa, o cualquier cosa divertida se negara, ¿no pudiste intentar algo como que mañana se te ve a romper un pie o algo?-_ a pesar de que tampoco quería esto, no podía hacer algo semejante con mi próximo suegro.

En alguna excusa estaba pensando cuando me di cuenta de lo inevitable, había llegado a casa, lo que en idioma Cullen significa:

La carita de perro de Alice, la de confusión de Jasper, la de indiferencia de Rosalie, y la peor, la de enormes ganas de poner a Bella en evidencia ,eso seria peor con su padre aqui, ¿a que no adivinan quien?

-¿Si la dejaron?-pregunto impaciente Emmett- ¿SI?-al ver que no contestaba, uso su pensamiento-_yo que quería hacer unas cositas con ella- _pensó el. Sin que mi mente hubiera reaccionado aun, el ya estaba aprisionado contra la pared.

-Cuida tus pensamientos-le dije furioso.

-Demasiada tensión sexual-dijo Emmett-Te voy a prestar una de mis revistas nuevas de Playboy, apenas llegaron hoy, suertudotee!!!, haber si te relajas con esas-dijo haciendo ademan de ir a las escaleras-¿La quieres ?

-¡Cállate Emmett!-le gritaron todos,

-¿Va a venir o no?-pregunto Rosalie en su apático tono.

Mentalmente preparado, no, no lo estoy, soy muy joven para morir! De echo no, pero si no como voy a divertir a las lectoras, se iban a aburrir de mi, ¡¡AY NO!!SOY DEMASIADO ABURRIDO!!!

Ya nadie me va a querer, la vida no vale, un momento, eso se oyó muy….

-JASSPER!!!!!!! – grite, ese si sabe hacerme enojar- PARA YA!

-Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en como será aguantarte sin Bella aqui!!!!!!-dijo atropelladamente.

Ok, es oficial, soy inaguantable.

Eso no es culpa de Jasper, me aborrezco.

Sin darme cuenta estaba en posición fetal en el suelo.

Sniff, sniff, creo que, sniff, mejor Emmett va a contar, sniff

Emmett POV

Hola queridas lectoras! Como comprenderán estoy aquí porque mi hermano ni se puede concentrar debido a su tensión sex… digo depresión, ahora mismo esta haciendo un mega oso! Oh no! Eso esta oyéndose súper fresa!!!!!!!!!

Ahora resulta que Alice también controla las mentes y hace que yo en lugar de sonar como hombre sexy que es lo que soy, sueno como una chica de compras!!!

Eso si que no, *Emmett viendo a la escritora*Hermanita, me disculparas pero tengo que ir a recuperar mi voz.

Fer POV

¡¡¡Hola!!! Estoy aquí gracias a que mi hermano, el que se cree muy sexy, no pudo continuar por andar de fresa. Sé que nadie de ustedes me conoce, porque no aparecí en los libros, pero alguien bien buena onda me creo y estoy aquí siendo participe de esta historia, así que dejando a un lado las presentaciones les voy a contar esta parte de la historia.

Me acerque a mi hermano y le susurre en el oído.

-Lo van a entender, y lo sabes- a veces Edward era tan dramático!!-Mira, quizá Rosalie te odie por siempre, pero se los tienes que decir-le dije intentando sonar razonable.

-¡No es fácil!¿No puedes ayudarme?-dijo.

-Jasper, ¿por favor?-susurre, sabia que así nunca se negaría.

-¡Así no! Haz que no se enojen-dijo suplicante.

-Veré que hago-le conteste rápidamente.

De repente el espacio se lleno de valentía para Edward, pero también para todos los demás. Ahora resulta que todos reaccionan menos Eddy!

-¡Es sano hacerlo 5 veces al día!-dijo Emmett con entusiasmo.

-¡Por supuesto!-lo apoyo Rose.

-¡Ayer compre una tanga para Jasper!-dijo Alice demasiado emocionada a mi parecer.

Al ver la cara de Jasper sabia lo que venia a continuación.

El aire se empezó a llenar de lujuria y no quería ver a mis hermanos en acción, voltee y por la mirada que me dio Edward supe que el tampoco, así que decidí que debía interrumpir.

-¡¡¡Lamento arruinar tu momento Jasper, pero aquí habemos dos personas a las que nos da miedo su actitud!!!-comente rápidamente.

-Lo lamentamos, pero no es nuestra culpa que no tengas novio Fer, y por parte de Mr. Abstinencia, sentimos que seas un amargado y no aproveches a Bella.-contesto de repente Emmett

Solte una risa por que yo sabia CUANDO iba a pasar, Bella pidió encarecidamente que lo hiciera, así que solo cedi, ¿como lo se?

Miren, soy una vampiro bastante extraña, me convirtieron hace como 50 años, y me encontré con los Cullen hace como 2 meses, entonces Esme me adopto. Se que soy extraña y poco común porque tengo dos dones, puedo controlar el tiempo y también puedo mover objetos con mi mente, creo que en la actualidad lo llaman _telequinesis _o algo así, al menos puedo llamar mi don de alguna forma…

-He estado hablando por el Messenger con una chica llamada Cary-dije de pronto-¡Oh no!-Nadie sabia de eso, era el único secreto que tenia!!Maldito Jasper!!Su nueva ola de valentía me atrapo con la guardia baja!!

-¿Queeeee?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Esteeee, en un futuro que ya he decidido vamos de caza, así que en lugar de pelear contra mi, vamos, saben que de contradecirme perderán!!

-Siéntate señorita-dijo Edward.

Me fui a sentar al sillón mientras pensaba: ¿Porque el????? Era la persona más sobre protectora y desconfiada que había conocido en mi vida!!!!!!! Edward era el que mas me protegía de todos, pero a veces realmente exageraba.

-No es lo que tu crees, la conocí en internet, hemos estado escribiéndonos como desde hace un mes, así que yo se que es una buena persona, aparte nos parecemos mucho, ya hice que en un futuro cercano nos conozcamos, así que no hagas un enorme drama por favor!, aparte que esto no lo dije por querer, si no porque Jasper mando una ola de valentía, lo cual no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es tu turno de decirles!!!!!!!-dije de la manera mas convincente posible.

-Solo te pido que te cuides, ok, confío en ti-dijo a pesar de que supuse, le costaba- Ahora si el asunto por el que estamos aquí!

-Al fin!-contesto Emmett

Todos le miramos con odio, al menos yo, de repente un cojin impacto en su cara, ya que mi mente no encontró nada mejor que lanzarle.

-Miren, le comente a Charlie de las vacaciones y…..

-¿y que?-le apresuro Rose

-Yo tenia un plan, decirle que nos acompañara, como garantía de que no haríamos nada malo, pero….

Todos nos quedamos expectantes.

-Charlie acepto y va a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros-termino Edward temiendo por los gritos de todos.

-Horrible!-grito Rose

-No me va a acompañar a comprar!-contesto Alice. Eso me ofendió un poco, ya que yo la había acompañado estos últimos meses, y la verdad me encantaba.

-De acuerdo- dijo ¿Jasper?, es un chico raro, pero al fin y al cabo mi hermano.

-OK- no me importaba, ya que no le hablaba mucho a Bella, pero no me desagradaba ni mucho menos, así que mejor me callaba.

-¿QUE? ESO ES PERFECTO, ME VOY A DIVERTIR TANTO!!!!!!!-grito Emmett, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con el súper oído y su vocecota.

-Que bien que me entienden, se los compensare-dijo Edward.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a sus múltiples actividades, mientras yo claro, iba y entraba al Messenger.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus reviews!!!!

FER CULLEN

PD:A partir de aquí es que mi querida co-escritora empieza a hacer de las suyas,¡¡ así que no todo es mío!!


	4. Mentiras

¡¡Hola chics!!Acabo de ver que ya avanzamos en comentarios,asi que gracias a _tachi,fannycullen,analiz0586,bellscullencvc,madeleinne y Brenda Liz._

¡¡Gracias por apoyarme con esta historia!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

MAS VISITAS

Fer POV

Me sentía muy mal por no avisarle a mis hermanos de la visita de Cary, les dije que la iba a conocer pronto, ¡mas no que había hecho que eso fuera en unas horas!

Aparte la habitación de huéspedes iba a estar ocupada por Bella y su papa! No puedo dejar de fingir que soy humana, como ella, pero yo ni idea de como voy a hacerlo!!

A diferencia de mis hermanos a mi no me desagrada comer comida humana, de echo hay cosas que me gustan, pero voy a tener que aparentar el triple!!!!!!

¿Porque el triple? Porque su novio también viene!!!!! No se que voy a hacer, y menos como voy a decírselo a mis hermanos!

-Púes hablando- contesto Edward desde la puerta.

Ok. Es oficial. Voy a estar mas muerta de lo que ya.

-Como no me avisast…-comenzó Edward, justo antes de que Alice llegara corriendo.

-¡Que bien que ya tienes una amiga!-dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

Edward volteo a verme y dijo:

-Deja de controlarlo, ¡por primera vez deja que todo pase como deba!-

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada!-grite, ¡odiaba que creyera que yo controlaba cada momento!

En ese momento, todos los demás llegaron a ver que pasaba.

-Perfecto, Edward! Ahora se les voy a tener que decir!!!-

-Eso te pasa por hacer planes sin avisar!-me contesto

-Al menos no estoy de dramática como tu!-

-Que tengo que ver aquí!-

Sin darnos cuenta ambos estábamos gritando. De repente sentí como si quisiera llorar. Edward nunca me había gritado así.

-Lo siento-dije

-Es humana, ¿no tenemos suficiente con Bella y Charlie?-

-Tambien viene Gabriel-dije

-¿Quién?-

-Es el novio de Cary!-

-¿Cómo la conoces?

-Mira: Un día la encontré, hemos estado platicando, y hace tres días…

**flashback**

ELLA: y…¿compraste el último CD de Lady GaGa?

YO: si…creo que perdí mi dinero…bueno, me lo dio mi hermano…pero solo la primera canción me gusto

ELLA: ¡si!...el resto da asco.

YO: y…¿viste el último catalogo de Victoria secret?

ELLA: si…me gusto mucho un vestido blanco con rosa.

YO: si, creo que era el más bonito, no me gusta la sobre producción.

ELLA: a mí tampoco, creo que las mujeres se ven muy putas.

YO: eso es exactamente lo que los hombres quieren.

ELLA: si, has leído el libro ¿Por qué los hombres aman a las cabronas?

YO: no…¿me lo mandas?

ELLA: claro…ahí va.

Documento esperando que Fer_Cullen acepte.

El documento ha sido transferido con éxito.

YO: Oye

ELLA: ¿Mande?

YO: ¿Y que te parece que vinieras a Forks en navidad?

ELLA: ¿Enserio? Me encantaría!!

YO: Entonces puedes venir!! Mis padres van a salir de viaje, pero están mis hermanos!

ELLA: ¿No hay problema? Solo dame tu dirección!

YO: Claro! En el km. 95 de la carretera de Forks, das vuelta a la izquierda y como cinco km. Después vas a ver la casa!

ELLA: Perfecto, te veo en unos días!

YO: ¡Claro! mañana te digo como me parece.

ELLA: ¿Qué?

YO: El libro!!! hehehee

ELLA: A ok, a mi me gusto mucho, chao

YO: Bye-Bye. Pronto te veo!!!

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Y así fue!¡No creí que realmente viniera!-termine

-De acuerdo-

-¿Enserio?-dije muy sorprendida.

-¡Pero también nos lo vas a compensar!-contesto feliz Edward, después de eso todos se fueron.

Ahora tenia que pensar algo bueno para divertirlos!

Cary POV

Hola a todas queridas lectoras!!

Se que esto no es necesario pero de verdad quiero hacerlo por que me he enterado de que no les estoy agradando a algunas y quiero que eso cambie.

Bueno, una pequeña introducción sobre lo que soy yo.

Soy una vampiresa de 50 años, (los cumplí el 24 de junio) y tengo una pareja de mi misma edad, Gabriel. Tengo dos dones muy raros.

Primero: controlo el agua, (seguro estarán pensando en que le sirve a un vampiro controlar el agua?) pues les diré, los años de neófito son horribles y necesitaba calmar mis culpas, para lo que use este don, en África hay muchos pueblos en que las mujeres se levantan muy temprano para buscar agua a los ríos y se demoran mucho. Lo que yo ago es controlar el agua y llevarla a las puertas de sus chozas. Es una forma anónima y gratificante de servir a este mundo. Hice eso durante mis 2 primeras décadas de vida hasta que conocí a Gabriel. Desde entonces, las ganancias de mis acciones van destinadas a distintas fundaciones para ayudar a todo el que lo necesite.

Segundo: no se si esto es una habilidad o una estupidez, pero puedo comer comida humana. Si, así es, solo como postres, mermelada de frutos rojos y chocolates. Es que ni en mi vida humana comía vegetales (ustedes si tienen que comerlos, les hace bien para muchas cosas). Sirve mucho cuando paso mucho tiempo sin cazar para no abalanzarme sobre un inocente e indefenso humano. De cierta forma, me recuerda lo que fueron mis días de niña.

Me convirtieron cuando tenía 15 años, soy portuguesa y mi padre era un importador muy grande y mi madre era una mujer muy suave. Cada vez que me miro en el espejo me acuerdo de ella. Su cabello chocolate, sus pequeñas manos acariciándome cuando no podía dormir, ella era la unica que me hablaba en portugués, casi nunca entendía lo que decía. Mis maestros y los empleados tenían las ordenes de hablarme ye sea en ingles o en francés. Resultado: no se hablar portugués. Ya se que les sonara sin sentido. ¡Pero es la verdad!. Cuando desperté de mi agonizante conversión solo corrí lo más lejos posible de la luz del sol. Todo era tan confuso. No supe nada de mis padres hasta que recibí mi herencia.

Últimamente, he hablado con una chica que se parece mucho a mí.

Esta al otro lado del mundo en EEUU. (yo estoy viviendo en Suecia)

Hablo con ella desde hace un mes y me invito a mi y a Gabriel a su casa para la navidad y el año nuevo ¿puede ser mas dulce? No lo creo.

Se llama Fernanda y le digo Fer, le gustan mis mismas cantantes, mis mismos diseñadores, las mismas marcas, ¡es como mi gemela!.

Gabriel me advirtió que tengo que tener cuidado por ser ella humana, yo digo que esto será lo máximo.

¡Una amiga!

¡Nunca he tenido una amiga!

Estoy tan emocionada, recuerdo el día en que me lo pidió, fue tan lindo.

Y así no las hemos pasado el último mes, compartiendo opiniones acerca de libros, cantantes, autores, todo lo que se nos ocurre y ya estoy ansiosa por conocerla. Creo que aun faltan un par de horas para aterrizar. Yo estoy dando saltitos de emocion mientras que Gabriel esta muy nervioso.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una genial idea. Tome a Gabriel de la mano y lo lleve al baño. Así las próximas horas pasaran volando.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, y espero sus recomendaciones, comentarios, felicitaciones, ánimos, golpes, "ni se te ocurra continuar", etc. ¡¡Me hacen feliz y me ayudan a mejorar en mi escritura!!


End file.
